The Celestial Egg
by Bara Ya Ketsueki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia loved Fairy Tail with every bit of her warmth heart, however with all the rising conflict she is beginning to feel troubled and even lost with herself. After wishing upon a star to be shown who she is meant to be, Lucy ends up in Japan, a place without magic. Not to mention that she has somehow grown younger. How will Lucy survive in this world?
**Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Since this is my first cross over, I'll probably be a bit rusty and perhaps even terrible, however I still do hope you enjoy! There will be romance, but I will try to steer away from drama since as a reader I get frustrated at constant drama. Please do not be upset if the characters are a bit OC, I'll try my best!**

 **Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia loved Fairy Tail with every bit of her warmth heart, however with all the rising conflict she is beginning to feel troubled and even lost with herself. After wishing upon a star to be shown who she is meant to be, Lucy ends up in Japan, a place without magic. Not to mention that she has somehow grown younger. How will Lucy survive in this world? What issues will she face?

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FAIRY TAIL NOR SHUGO CHARA, ALL CHARACTERS AND CONTENT WERE MADE BY HIRO MASHIMA AND PEACH-PIT.**

 **DO NOT STEAL MY STORY**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Star Which Shinned So Bright/ A New World**

"LUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!"

The celestial key holder woke up to a start, hearing the annoyingly loud voice of her comrade, Natsu Dragneel. Running her fingers through her messy blonde locks, she groggily sent him a glare. Every morning she would be woken up by the same noisy dragon slayer who constantly complained about his hunger and want to go on jobs. However much Lucy felt bothered, he never seized to put her in a better mood, considering all the thoughts swimming around her head. Heaving a sigh of frustration, she threw the covers off of her body and stalked over to Natsu kicking him with the signature "Lucy Kick".

"What have I told you about barging into my room, pervert!"

Now rubbing his throbbing side, Natsu flashed her a sheepish grin, no signs of regret on his face. The thing is, no matter what emotion she expressed, Natsu always gave the same response, with the exception of anger and sadness. Feeling a tug on her wrist, Lucy glanced down at his hand then jerked her gaze back up to give him a look of protest. Before she could say anything, he exclaimed happily, "Come on Luce! It's been a while since we've been on a job!"

Lucy felt mixed emotions at his request, sure it would be refreshing to get outside of Magnolia every once in a while, however a rock felt as if it was sitting in her stomach. The blonde had not been acting herself recently and it was clear to everyone in the guild, besides Natsu of course. After seeing how strong everyone else was when fighting against the demons, Lucy began to feel like the weak link, playing the role of the damsel in distress. Fairy Tail was a family, it was no place for weak mages, it was home to the strongest wizards in all of Fiore. A day after the guild saw the ruins of their once proud guild hall, the guilt sunk in. The odd thing was, she had no idea why she was feeling so awful, nobody had changed, it was as if Fairy Tail stayed strong despite all the loose and despair, and she wasn't quite sure where to fit into the mages with high spirits.

Eyes going dull for a heart beat, she broke away from Natsu's grip, swallowing down a lump in her throat. Sending him the best apologetic smile she could manage, the celestial key holder shook her head, "I'm sorry Natsu but I've got a lot on my mind, maybe some other time, okay?"

"O-Oi! Wait up Luc-"

Before her partner had finished his sentence, Lucy shut the door firmly, as if making a point. Narrowing her chocolate brown eyes which were now glassy, she sunk down to the floor, and took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. Why was she so emotional all of sudden? Shouldn't she be happy now that the battle with Tartarous was over? Choking down tears painfully, she focused her attention on the now very interesting ceiling. After a moment of harsh thoughts, Lucy glanced out the window to see a lone star still flickering in the sky. It was a rare sight to see, considering the sun had already begun its rise into the sky and the moon was fading away.

Her eye lids fluttering shut, Lucy's whispered plead echoed softly throughout the apartment, "If there is anyone out there to hear my voice, than may they listen close. I wish I knew who I was meant to be, what purpose I serve in this small world. Please, distant star I wish upon as a last hope, grant this prayer, even if it for a silly purpose."

And, as suddenly as the words slipped from her lips, her eyes became too heavy to open again, the darkness consuming her.

* * *

Light flooded Lucy's vision as she pried her eyelids open, only to shut them again. The last thing the Mage could remember was making a silly wish upon a star and falling asleep in a blink of an eye. Rubbing her right temple, adjusting to the exposure of sunlight, the world finally came into view. In the middle of the side walk, there she sat, buildings and pedestrians surrounding her. Jaw dropping, she stumbled to get on her feet, confusion shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"A-Am I in Edolas? Ne Crucis, where are we?"

After a beat of no response, Lucy narrowed her eyes, fiddling by her hip in search of the celestial keys. Nothing. She found nothing. Panic surging through her body, the blonde quickly shuffled through the brown satchel which was conveniently placed on her shoulder. All she was able to find were 13 eggs, each one having a different design.

Head spinning, Lucy cupped the right side of her face with the palm of her head, the world seeming to mock her selfishly. Backing up into a wall, the former mage thought to herself frantically, _"This is all some joke, right? This can't be happening!"_ A car sped past her, causing blonde hair to move along with the wind and startling the bewildered girl. Calming down, her hand fell down by her side, wondering, _"What do I do?"_

* * *

Walking into an odd looking shop, Lucy glanced around noticing how everything seemed so calm, showing no similarity towards Fiore at all. However much the blonde wanted to look around, finding out where was came first. While making her way towards the cashier, she couldn't help but think how Natsu and the guild would respond to her sudden absence. Surely it wouldn't cause too much of an issue, right? Shaking her head, Lucy smiled faintly and asked the bored cashier,

"Sumimasen, but can you tell me where we are?"

At first the old man had an annoyed look in his eyes, although once he set down the newspaper he had been reading, rather harshly, his eyes softened. The corners of his mouth tugged up into an awkward grin, showing an expression of amusement, had she said something funny? In a scratchy voice, the man spoke,

"Little miss, we're in Japan, now is your mother or father near by? I'm sure they'll be missing you."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion, " _Little girl? I am quite far from that, in fact I'm a mature young women!"_ Laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her neck, brown eyes moving to the side as she muttered something under her breath, but by doing this action she caught a glimpse of her appearance in a long mirror. The image which she saw was foreign, her hair was pulled back into a single high ponytail, chest undeveloped, and she even felt shorter. Mouth gaping, she realized that she had somehow grown younger, in edition to waking up in this foreign land called Tokyo. Lucy knew what she had to do, put on an act so her true identity would not be found out. A bright innocent smile forming on her face, the blonde's eyes showed a look of concern as she shook her head,

"Mamma and Daddy told me to wait here while they bought some food, thank you for telling me!"

Walking towards the exit with a light step, a sweat drop appeared on her forehead as she thought, _"Why am I pretending? It's not like there's a purpose..."_ In all honesty, Lucy's mind set had slightly changed, instead of feeling confident and mature, she now felt youth strive through her veins more than usual. An image of the dimming star flashed into her mind, it's radiation flickering through her memory. Brown eyes narrowing, the key holder stopped once outside of the store, looking down at her shrunken hand, _"Could that wish have brought me here?"_

Distracted by her chain of thoughts, Lucy had not responded quick enough and felt a shoulder bump against her own surprisingly. Flinching, she took a step backwards, looking up to see a girl who seemed her new age with strawberry pink hair, and golden eyes. Now meeting the girl's cold, straight forward eyes she watched as a hand was planted onto her hip, a sigh escaping the stranger's lips,

"Watch where you're going, will you."

Swallowing down on a dry throat, Lucy quickly gathered herself together, letting out a nervous laugh filled with awkwardness. This girl sure was cocky, however did not seem to be acting honestly, but that was the last thing on her mind. Focusing her eyes away from the middle school girl, she apologized,

"Sorry! I guess I was thinking about something from earlier..."

Trailing off, she watched as the girl abruptly walked away, not even bothering to look back and acknowledge her existence. Heaving a drained sigh, Lucy slumped over in defeat, thinking to herself, _"This world shows no mercy..."_ Glancing over at what seemed to be similar to lacrima vision, she listened as an animated voice announced in an annoyingly cheerful voice,

 _ **"It's April again which means school is just around the corner, literally! As of tomorrow school will be starting it's first term once again, be sure to be ready and ace your classes!"**_

Lucy's face paled as the thought struck her, she was stuck in this world which meant she would have to follow it's rules. Yet another thought: she had no where to live, and since she appeared to be a mere junior high student, she could not rent an apartment or get a job. Breathing quickening it's pace, the blonde wearily wandered around the side walk, head spinning, vision blurring. Hearing a faintly familiar voice ask if she was okay, Lucy nodded and recollected herself partially, resting a hand on her forehead. Wondering who the stranger was, she glanced over to see the girl which played the cool act from earlier. Straightening up her back, she smiled wearily,

"I'm fine." Under her breath she added, "I just don't have a home to go to."

Apparently she failed at whispering and the girl had heard her. Showing a look of disbelief, the girl paused for a moment, possibly thinking? Lucy opened her mouth to speak again, however shut it wondering if perhaps she would show a hint of kindness for a change, even if it was not likely. Tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she hopefully listened to her next response, surprised to see a light smile of her face,

"Well that's weird, why don't you have a place to go?"

That was a good question which Lucy couldn't answer truthfully because heaven knew no one would believe her story. Eyes clouding, she decided once more to put on a facade and trick the girl, but try to answer as close to the real story as possible,

"I ran away from home, I just couldn't stand my father anymore. After my... After my mother's death," _"No! I can't tell her about this, why would this memory pop up at a time like this?"_ Lucy chocked down a few tears as images of her now decreased mother and father flashed in her mind. They were both smiling, as they used to when she was younger, "he changed. He wanted me to be the perfect daughter and take over the family business, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry for telling you all this."

Her plan had completely back fired, this had been the story which she revealed to Fairy Tail after being saved by Natsu and finding out that Phantom Lord was after her. Averting her gaze from the now shocked girl, she felt a hand clasp around her own, golden eyes locking with her chocolate brown. Now a full smile was shown on the stranger's face, causing Lucy to smile herself.

"This may seem sudden, but if you want you could stay with me? I know it's pretty impulsive, but I wouldn't mind having another sister, not like I care or anything."

Lucy's expression brightened at the unexpected offer, an amused and grateful laugh coming from the blonde. Happily she held out a firm yet soft hand, a smile carved onto her face truthfully,

"Thank you, I promise that I won't be any trouble! I almost forgot, my name's Lucy Heartfilia."

The pinkette's face flushed as Lucy brushed off her 'cool and spicy' attitude as if it was nothing, this made her wonder whether or not she should be seriously concerned about herself when people obviously had it worse. After a brief pause, an equally solid hand meet her own,

"Amu Hinamori, but don't think just because I'm letting you stay with us that I'll be buddies with you."

Sighing, Lucy decided to give up on breaking her shell, not caring too much that she was putting on a facade as well. It wasn't like she was in a position to talk either, as of now she was acting sweet and pure, however she was truly kind, her true self was also quite playful, harsh at times and flustered. An image of a certain pink haired dragon slayer appeared in her mind, he was one of the only people she could act normally around, they held one of the best friendships within the guild, or they did.

"No problem, you won't even notice I exist."

Walking carefully behind Amu, Lucy looked up to the clear blue sky, shutting her eyes for a second. A light smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, the blonde thought positively, _"Now I begin a new adventure! Goodbye Fairy Tail, I hope you do well."_ Memories of all the shared moments the guild had flooded her mind, however she was able to push past them, reopening her eyes and watching the back of Amu's head, allowing that to be her point of concentration.

* * *

Stepping into the house, Lucy looked around noticing how calm and nicely decorated the place was. Unfortunately she had never been given the luxury of having a clean house, due to Natsu's constant invasions of privacy. Smiling, she readjusted the brown satchel swung over her shoulder, wanting to wander around the house, but decided against it. Seeing Amu heading upstairs, the blonde trailed after her quickly only to be shot a cold glance,

"I already spoke with my parents and they said it's okay if you became a part of the family, just mind your own business."

Taken aback, Lucy knitted her eye brows together, feeling slightly hurt at the use of words. Kindness did not stick long with Amu as she had a reputation to keep up, even if they were siblings now, or perhaps she didn't even see it that way. Making her way into the living room where the two adults were practically fangirling over Ami, a sweat drop appeared. Cautiously she asked politely,

"U-Um, where is it that I'll be staying?"

The mother was the first to pull her attention away from the singing girl, a warm expression on her face, proving somewhat relieving to Lucy. Placing a finger on her chin in thought, she announced after a moment,

"We have a spare bedroom up stairs, you can stay there if you'd like."

"Thank you very much!"

Lucy bowed slightly, going up the stairs and towards the bed room which was very dark at first glance. Gulping, she pushed the creaky door open to reveal a dusty old looking room, many books lined against the cream colored walls. Flicking on the bed side lamp, she took in the view, shadows being cast creepily. A shiver running down her spine, the blonde got to work at once, not missing a second to take advantage of her new bedroom. Hastily dusting in the places with the most build up, she moved over to the book shelf and ran her fingers across the spines of the books, thankful to know she would have something to occupy her time. After cleaning the room, she moved onto redecorating, already feeling her muscles ache from the easy labor. _"I forgot what it's like to be a kid."_ She made up her bed with sky blue and pink sheets, pulled a white fluffy rug out of the closet, hung a calendar on the wall, grabbed a few uniforms for the school she would be attending, and finally went over to the balcony.

She had not noticed it until recently, the boring gray blinds not attracting her attention, however once she looked outside she was amazed by the view. City lights gleamed against the darkness of night, faint noises of cars and odd sirens in the distance. It was no rainbow cheery blossom tree, but it had a different kind of beauty, one which reminded her of Crocus yet brighter. Opening the door leading to the outside balcony, she felt the cool air brush against her face and blow back her hair in a soothing manner. A good 10 minutes passes before she stepped back inside and replaced the dull curtains with vibrant blue instead.

Feeling movement from her shoulder bag, Lucy flinched and set the satchel down onto her bed. She had almost forgotten about the strange patterned eggs which gave off the same energy that her keys had. Eyes widening she pulled out an egg at random, picking up a blue egg designed perfectly with the Aquarius symbol, water striped across the top and bottom. _"Aquarius..."_ She had sacrificed the water bearer in order to summon the celestial spirit king and now the memory hit her with a wave of emotions. The one and only friend she had had when she was younger, the one spirit her mother passed down, the egg gave off her presence. Holding the egg in her hands, she allowed the warmth of the egg to bring back the sense of her lost friend.

Beat.

" _Wait, this is an egg..."_ And reality struck her. Tossing the egg down onto the bed she backed away, glancing around frantically and pulling at her hair, _"What the heck is going on?!"_ Lucy had no idea where these eggs had come from, nor why she even had them. Gulping, the blonde had an insane idea that she might have laid them, which was physically impossible. Shaking her head, she collected herself, taking deep breaths and pacing around the room, _"It's fine I'll just pretend they don't exist!_ Glancing back at the eggs she knew this was not possible. Laying down on the bed, face buried into her pillow, Lucy slowly drifted off into sleep, wondering what the next day would bring, knowing school would be an experience to remember.

* * *

Hearing an annoying voice pounding in her ear, Lucy squinted her eyes shut harder than they already were, groaning slightly. The blonde was expecting to wake up and see the dragon slayer standing beside her bed with his signature sheepish grin, however instead she awoke to see an excited Ami. Hiding her disappointment, she stretched her arms lazily, flashing the girl a smile greeting,

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Ami."

"Ohayo Lu-chan!"

Yawning, Lucy kicked the covers off of her body, slipped into her uniform, got ready and ran down stairs. Checking the time, she tilted her head feeling confused, clocks were not something usually used in Fiore. Suddenly the stairs were booming with loud foot steps revealing a panicked Amu. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast, swung her bag over her shoulder and sprinted out of the door. Frozen for a beat, Lucy blinked before taking off after Amu calling,

"Oi! Wait up!"

Mouth parted so she could take steady breaths of air, Lucy thought with a frustrated expression, _"We go to the same school, why didn't she wait for me. Geez."_ Catching up to Amu, jogging a pace where she was just a step behind, the blonde said between pants,

"What's the plan?"

"Arrive to school on time."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Not saying anything more Lucy looked ahead, a smile spreading across her face at the scene in front of her. This would be her first time ever attending school, since back in Fiore she had been home schooled making the experience more so special. Beaming, she whispered under her breath,

"So this is adventure I'll be going on."

* * *

 **Annnnnddddddd I'm done with the first chapter. It took me all of two days to make so I'd say this story is off to a good start. Although I must warn you as a reader, I'm lazy and sometimes make slow updates. It's either I binge write or I take like a year to respond, there's no** **in between, but hopefully there will be soon.**

 **So I was hoping on pairing some people up together, however I would like your input as a reader. Here are a few of my thoughts:**

 **Lucy X Ikuto (This is the one I'm really feeling)**

 **Amu X Ikuto**

 **Amu X Tadase**

 **Lucy X Natsu**

 **Amu X Kukai**

 **Lucy X Kukai**

 **Please be sure to comment and follow so you can keep on getting updates, thank you for reading! - Rory**


End file.
